


The Feelings That Were Once Rose Quartz

by LadyRavenEye



Series: Steven Universe one shots [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenEye/pseuds/LadyRavenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the SU subreddit, in which someone was wondering what Rose would be thinking about if she could see Steven through their Gem during "When It Rains."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feelings That Were Once Rose Quartz

Rose Quartz, terror of the rebellion, scourge of Homeworld, mighty general, had been reduced to nothing more than  _feelings_. And not the ones which came with a physical form, not heat nor cold nor hurt--no. Feelings like--contentment. Excitement. Agony.

Love.

Greg had helped her understand it, and Rose knew her love for him and Pearl was different than her love for Garnet than her love for all living things. But it was nothing, nothing compared to how she felt for Steven. For how Steven felt for _everyone_.

Sometimes it was difficult, parsing out her feelings from Steven’s. She wondered if her son felt the same way--if he looked at Amethyst and felt “daughter, companion, warrior” alongside “sister, mother, friend.”

She had suspected, of course. But now, looking up at Steven’s grinning face, proud of the polish he’d just given his gem--she ached with the feeling she had named in the video she had left him.

 _Every moment you love being yourself, that's me, loving you and loving being you_.

The feelings that were once Rose Quartz beamed.


End file.
